


A Storm Is A Storm

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU i guess?, Alex is a bitch, Martha is a saint, Multi, Small snippit of things yet to come, its explained later in the series, this is really an original timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Martha Jefferson is an up and coming buisness lady. Loved by all. But one wrong thing said by Alexander Hamilton sends her world into a spiral of revenge. She was a storm, and she took down everything in her path.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, complete savegry from Martha, Ham gets hardcore roasted.

Angelica Hamilton wasn't a very pretty girl. With a mother like Eliza and father like Alexander, you'd expect their children to be gorgeous. And their eldest, Philip, was. He could get any girl or guy at the drop of a hat. Angelica Hamilton was not so. She never brushed her hair or wore poofy dresses. She hated makeup and sparkly jewels. No, Angelica Hamilton was not a very pretty girl.

Martha Jefferson Jr was a very pretty girl. She wore only the finest fabrics and wore her hair in only the fanciest styles. She cared a fan wherever she went and tended to love her makeup. As the pride and joy of the Jefferson family, Martha was known for her particular interest in women. It was not uncommon for an up and coming lady like Martha to marry those over her own sex to keep her status high, but when she chose her lover everyone was very shocked. She chose Angelica Hamilton. They'd met at college and sparked instantly. Intelligent and witty Angelica matched well with popular and business savvy Martha. As an official couple for only three months, the annual Halloween ball had both ladies going mad.

Angelica asked her array of friends about their advice. Of course, none of them were all to helpful. Martha asked her sister Mary about everything and of course, her younger sister was useless. Angelica went with a fairly simple off-white dress. She matched it with her favorite pearl necklace and was on her way. Martha wore her most elegant lavender dress. She wore her purple feather earrings and tied her hair into a high ponytail. After an hour of her sister demanding they leave, she was on her way.

“Do we really have to attend the Hamilton Halloween ball? There are plenty more with the same amount business opportunities that don't require me engaging in banter with Alexander Hamilton,” whined Martha’s father. He had never been too accepting of Angelica and especially her relationship with his daughter, but all the same he wouldn't dream of tearing them apart. 

Martha laughed as she grabbed the doors handles. “Play nice. This is my chance.” She pulled them open and it was if everything froze, taking in the sight of the Jeffersons at a Hamilton party. It was still and quiet, perhaps a whisper or two here and there. Martha basked in this. Perhaps Mary and her father weren't but Martha loved the attention. She looked toward the bottom of the stairs and suddenly only wanted the attention of one. “Ange!”

Angelica smiled and rushed up the stairs to meet her lover. “Martha! Dearest!” The two embraced and then looked over each other's outfits, breaking into a fit of laugher. “You've gone and made me seem so undressed! You've got such a graceful look and well, I'm in a plain dress.”

Martha folded her fan and giggled. “Well I feel almost too overdressed. Must be an us thing.” Angelica laughed and took Martha’s hand, leading her down the large marble steps to where the others of their friend group were gathered. They were only about a foot or two from where their parents were gathered. As Martha approached she could see that the women of the group were dressed to the nines and the men wore their least fancy suits. A true work of art.

Philip was the first to notice the two girls and grinned as Martha approached. “Madam,” he said with a bow. He took Martha's hand and placed a light feathered kiss, glancing up with a wide grin. “How's the famed Martha Jefferson on this night?”

Martha laughed and hit his head lightly with her fan. “I'm very well you fox. Now stop flirting and remember you've got a girl of your own,” she said clearly motioning to where Frances Laurens stood.

Philip straightened up and turned to Frances. “Oh how I do.” He pulled the shorter girl into a soft kiss, a gag emitted from Anastasie de Lafayette. Philip locked his fingers with Frances before turning to Ana and sticking his tongue out. “You're just jealous I’ve got the cutest date here.”

“Yes of course, I am so very jealous of the fox that is Philip Hamilton. Remind me which one of us is the straight A student?” Ana replied with a brow raised and and sly smirk. She had no shame in insulting Philip, as his charm had never worked for her. “Oh and also, whose parents are literally royalty?”

Philip groaned. “You're an aristocrat, not royalty. Believe me if you were royalty your parents wouldn't be here.”

“Wouldn't be too sure,” Ana said as she pointed to where her father was. The Marquis was holding a drink in the air, arm around Hercules Mulligan. Clearly the Frenchman was drunk. His wife, Adrienne, was blushing and biting her tongue in some attempt not to laugh. “You know your father, mine, John and Will’s, and France’s fathers are closer than close.”

Martha quite enjoyed the calling out of Philip, and she'd had quite a few insults saved up her sleeves. “Especially yours and France’s father.” She had forgotten they were within earshot of the adults and Martha could almost hear Alexander Hamilton going red. He and John Laurens had enjoyed a fling during their time in the war, but once the war was over they moved on and found themselves lovely wives. Martha turned to apologize of sorts and spotted her father grinning at the two red-faced men. Taunting them perhaps, just as Martha was taunting Philip. Of course everyone knew Hamilton would give a response. But no one expected the response he did happen to give.

“At least I’ve got a wife! Your Martha is gone and you're just so ashamed of that you've gotta taunt me like a schoolboy!” He realized what he said and took a step back. “Jefferson I-”

“No Hamilton. You're right. Cherish your Elizabeth. You're damned lucky she's with you after all the shit you've pulled.” With that, he stalked away. Martha reached out after her father but instead turned to where Hamilton stood.

“Martha don't,” whispered Angelica. She held onto Martha’s arm, eyes pleading and wide. “Leave it be. It will settle.”

“My mother was a strong woman for leaving my father. I will not let your father insult her just because he is a member of the cabinet.” She slipped her arm from Angelica’s grasp and stalked over. Everyone parted and stood silent as Martha stared Hamilton dead in the eyes. “You are a coward Alexander Hamilton. You cheat on your wife, you praise your status so much she is forced to stay with you and worst of all, you've never felt true loss. Boohoo you're an orphan who worked so hard to get where he is. So what, your life is good now. You have beautiful children and a fabulous life. You're rich beyond your wildest dreams. Meanwhile my father drinks himself to sleep and can hardly wake up in the morning. And yet he still does. For Mary and me because he is the true measure of a good father. You're just bastard orphan, son of a damned whore. You'll find my letters of resignation on your stoop tomorrow. You have lost a well endowed business partner and you better be afraid of what I'll do next. Good day to you sir.”

Martha turned, took her sister's arm and walked off. This was certainly a bad night. She prayed Angelica would not leave her for what happened and for what would come. Martha had moles and was a friend of the New York Post. This was her chance to rise to the top and no matter the risks she would not let her family name be torn apart more than it had been. 

It was the Hamilton families turn to be torn to shreds. No matter how loud the thunder and how bright the lightning, a storm is a storm all the same. Martha intended to be the worst storm yet.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA WHAT
> 
> IS THIS
> 
> IM NOT SURE????
> 
> I doodled the kids of the ham weebs and ??? Idk this is gonna be something eventually I promise.


End file.
